


Dance with the Devil.

by DeusDice



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Existing Relationship, King Dice's human name is Kingsley, M/M, Near end of the game, human! au, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusDice/pseuds/DeusDice
Summary: With the looming threat of the Cup brothers coming to the end of their journey, the Devil is incredibly stressed. Luckily, he has his manager to calm him down.





	Dance with the Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So here was the first fic I posted to tumblr at: https://deusdice.tumblr.com/post/170548219801/devildicesnake-eyes-dance-with-the-devil. I hope you do enjoy it!

It was dark, nighttime, the moon large and glowing in its full glory in the sky. Kingsley Dice walked along the hallowed hallways of the casino, clicking off the lights as he went. From his lips came a gentle tune best belonging to the world of jazz and blues; one that he had sung many many years ago in the depths of Inkwell Isles taverns. The click of his heels echoed and bounced off the walls as he headed to the large oak door at the end of the hall, it coated in a layer of black paint and lined with a golden insignia. The Devil’s insignia.

“Dice,” a voice called out, followed by some scuffling along the floor. Mr Wheezy was stood there, his hands shoved into his pockets and a sleazy grin upon his face. “I got some news.”

“Can’t it wait until morning, Cid? It’s late and I still have plenty of work to do-”

“The Cup brothers have nearly collected those contracts accordin’ to my sources. Shouldn’t be more than a week until they show up here lookin’ to finish that deal off.”

Dice sighed as he peered at the other man through thick lashes, emerald eyes glimmering in the fast fading light. There was a wicked shine within them, one that promised trouble though its source was undetermined. Raising a hand to itch at his bald scalp, the man gave a heavy sigh.

“I will put it in with my notes for the boss, you just keep your head low and hope that when the time comes you won’t get dragged into the mess. I wouldn’t want to have to give you a kick if you get in my way.”

This time, it was Wheezy’s turn to gain that almost evil glint to his eyes. It was no secret that the man yearned for his boss, always accepting his punishments a little too eagerly for Dice’s tastes. Eagerly and always with a lick of his lips and a hooded gaze that he found a tad distasteful. With a scoff, the casino manager gave a dismissive wave over his shoulder and knocked on the heavy door. The sound of footsteps fading away behind him was pleasant, Dice not wanting to spend any more time with Wheezy than he had to, though the footsteps coming towards the door caused a lump in his throat to rise.

The hinges screeched with the strain of age as the door opened a fraction, a low growl greeting the manager from the darkness and causing him to straighten his back just a little bit more.

“Good evening, boss. I’ve got the papers you asked for.” Dice managed to get out without his voice wavering, pushing the door open further and striding inside.

Retreating back to his desk was the man who owned the casino and all the souls of its workers, even Dice’s, the Devil himself. Despite his human appearance, some of his features from his true form were unable to be hidden; from the waistband of his trousers flickered a tail that betrayed his apparent irritation and atop his head, two horns bronzed with age spiked towards the sky. As he turned and practically dropped into the large office chair, Dice’s bright eyes were caught in the gaze of the Devil’s crimson own. Snake eyes, the phrase fit perfectly in Kingsley’s opinion and for most, when they glared at you it meant trouble.

Dice was not most men.

“Put them on my desk, Dice. I got a task for you and you’d better not say no.” Devil growled, gesturing to the emptiness of his desk and watching the man’s gaze shift to the papers on the floor. “Now.”

With a nod the man walked forward, brisk in his pace as to not anger the demon further. There was a muttered ‘yes boss’, before the stack of papers were dropped onto the desk with a soft thunk. The sound was enough to make Dice jump, nerves high wired as he could almost feel the annoyance radiate from his boss. “So, what is it you’re after?” he asked, not expecting what next came out of his mouth.

“I want you to stand back there and sing for me.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Dice. Sing for me, something smooth.”

The 'King’ was frozen on the spot for a moment, an eyebrow raising to his nonexistent hairline. Thin lips were parted, words failing to come to him before he simply closed them once again and took a few steps back. He knew that his boss wanted to watch him, though whether it was for the singing aspect or for his nerves he never really knew. Taking a few slow, deep breaths, the man closed his eyes and pictured a scene he had seen many times in his mortal youth. A smokey, hazy tavern, ungrateful customers ignoring him completely in favour of consuming their beverages and betting amongst themselves. The beat was being played behind him, Dice’s foot tapping along and ingraining itself into his brain. The sax began to play, drums tapping lightly in the background and with the mental count to three he began to sing.

He sang of Minnie the moocher. It was a song often misunderstood in Dice’s eyes, many believing it was the tale of a poor rich girl who traded the man she loved for a man with money; the poor being a bitter sense of irony. That Minnie was a very happy girl, but for Dice, it meant something much more different. It was the tale of a girl who had gotten everything she could ever have wanted… at the price of everything she would have needed in her life. As he sang his famous hi-de-ho the old hepster couldn’t resist feeling the beat in his very core, feet moving of their own accord and fingers clicking along to the imagined beat.

Dice had always loved to sing, it was just part of who he was; besides gambling that is. Even well into his youth long before the casino days, Kingsley had been a common face amongst the darkest corners of Inkwell Isle, entertaining the drinkers and anyone who cared to take a minute to look. For many years he had earned his keep that way, just about able to afford his apartment and to feed himself on a day to day basis. It had been when he’d hit his mid-twenties that the Devil had newly arrived at the Isle, lurking amongst the sleaziest of bars and hearing Dice perform for the first time. He’d been offered a job, a place to stay free of charge, and fame beyond his imagination… and thus how he ended up bargaining his soul and became King Dice, the Devil’s casino manager.

While Dice sang of Minnie and her tale, the Devil had risen to his feet and watched as his right-hand man danced before him. There was a smirk on his face, bemusement evident in the way his eyes squinted and his tail flickered. He’d never admit it, but he did love the way Kingsley got into the song much more than most would in his presence. The way his lips curled into a grin and he looked like life couldn’t get any better, it was almost adorable. He walked closer, noticing that Dice hadn’t caught on to his movements, and held out his hands. As soon as his lackey came close enough he seized him by the waist and chuckled at the surprised yip the other released.

“Keep going.” The demon ordered, tongue swiping at his own lips to dampen them as he watched the soft pink hue of a blush fill the old singer’s cheeks.

Kingsley nodded, taking in a deep breath as he began to sing once more, moving a little more cautiously to the song as he went. He couldn’t get into it, more focused on the hands at his waist slowly slipping down to his hips, guiding his motions as his own hands were raised above his head, fingers clicking to the beat. Those hands at his hips pulled him closer, the Devil’s eyes watching carefully and gauging the response almost cautiously. The heat radiated between the pair, breaths mingling in the cool air of the office and Dice’s song grew quieter and quieter as it drew towards the end. His hands came down, hovering over his boss’ shoulders before settling there and grasping at the shirt. Hips bumped against hips, feet moving in unison as the rhythm of Dice’s tune changed and faded away to a mere hum.

“You know Dice,” Devil murmured, one hand slowly sliding to the small of his back to tug him flush against his body, “that voice of yours has always been a class of its own… If I were a different man I’d have made you casino entertainment rather than the manager.” Fingers dug into the flesh of Dice’s hip, the duo’s movements having slowed to a sway while the manager hummed. “But your voice, your talent, it belongs to me… Only I get to hear you sing now.”

Dice’s breath hitched as his boss’ face came closer, cheeks turning from a soft pink to a crimson. His eyelids became heavy and his eyes half closed, a smile tugging at his lips before they were covered in a soft, cautious kiss. The humming subsequently stopped, the manager’s eyes sliding shut completely while his arms wrapped around the demon’s neck and even dared to pull him closer. Thick arms wrapped around his waist and kept him close, Devil’s lips gently working against his own. There was no pressure to go further, no hunger, no lust as there had been before now, just a gentle tenderness the two had taken a long while to build.

A growl reached his ears and Dice smiled, pulling back a little to stare at the dark blush staining the demon’s cheeks scarlet. Unable to resist a giggle, he swayed gently in his arms and gazed upon him with such a fondness.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, boss…” he mumbled, watching the fluster growing on Devil’s face. It was a side that he never showed anyone but his manager, his right-hand man, and Dice had to admit that he loved it more than he probably should.

“Mine.”

“Yeah, I’m yours.”

The two of them continued to sway together, it beginning to form into a waltz across the office floor while avoiding cabinets and the giant desk in the middle of the room. Dice’s giggles were a rare sound but to Devil, it was something he’d yearn to listen to again and again, given the right mood. He spun the smaller man in his arms, their dance only speeding up a fraction while another kiss or two was shared. Kingsley would stay with the demon that night, joining him in his private quarters for a different kind of song…

But, that story is for another time. Don’t you agree?


End file.
